


I Think I Love You

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

I Think I Love You

My entry for this Spooky category: "Award for Excellence Involving Spender and a Hairdryer"  
DISTRIBUTION: OK for Ferret Cage. Elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
SPOILERS: None.  
RATING: PG13 for slashy suggestiveness.  
SUMMARY: Spender, Krycek, and a hairdryer.  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own Alex Krycek. Jeff Spender appears by the kind permission of Drovar.  
MORE FIC: http://members.tripod.com/~prillalar/fic/fic.html  
June 1999

* * *

I THINK I LOVE YOU  
by Hal

"Can I look yet?" Krycek felt the heat caress his cheek and the back of his neck.

"What?"

Damn the noise. He spoke up. "Can I look?"

The droning stopped and the warmth faded with it. "I can't hear you with that hairdryer on," Spender said. "Take a look -- tell me what you think."

Krycek looked. And looked again. He'd seem some strange and terrible things in his time but nothing even approaching the horror that stared out at him from the mirror. His hair wasn't any shorter than before, but now it was parted in the middle and feathered back. *Feathered.* "Jeff--"

"Do you like it?"

"You know that I was glad when you said you wanted to change professions and that I've tried to be supportive..." Krycek paused.

* * *

"But..." Spender met his eyes in the mirror.

"But I look like I'm going to a Partridge Family Reunion casting call."

Dismay creased Spender's forehead. "The 70s look is in now, Alex."

"I just don't think David Cassidy is me, that's all."

"I *liked* the Partridge Family."

"Far be it from me to disrespect your youthful TV watching habits, but I don't want my hair done like anyone on that show."

Sighing, Spender fingered Krycek's dark hair, combing it back with his fingers. "So, you're not going to tip me?"

Krycek watched him for a moment. "Just how much did you like David Cassidy, Jeff?"

"Um..." Spender looked away. "A lot, actually."

Flipping away the sheet around his neck, Krycek stood and took Spender by the shoulders. "So, about that tip."

"I think fifteen percent is standard." Spender smiled.

Krycek pulled him in close. "I don't have any money." He blew hot breath against Jeff's cheek. "You can take it out in trade."

"I think I love you," Spender warbled, but the words were lost inside Krycek's mouth. The blowdryer crashed to the floor. So did the men.

-fin-

C'mon, get happy! 


End file.
